1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to water heating systems and, more particularly, a solar-powered water heating system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a solar-powered water heating system that may be installed under the shingles of a typical roof.
2. Background Information
The high cost of energy is increasing the demand for solar-powered water heaters for use with swimming pools. As those who have paid swimming pool heating bills know, the cost of heating a large body of water to a comfortable swimming temperature is extremely expensive without help from the sun. Swimming pool owners thus desire efficient solar-powered water heaters that can be retrofit into existing building structures without detracting from the aesthetics of the building structure.
The swimming pool owner is often reluctant to install a system that runs water onto his roof in fear of leaks that create expensive repairs. Any system that is mounted on a roof or wall of a dwelling or other building must include safeguards against leaks and indicators that warn the owner when leaks are occurring. Another problem with the prior art systems is that they are installed over the shingles of a roof and can injure the shingles or at least detract from the appearance of the building. Homeowners desire a solar-powered water heating system that is disposed below the shingles of the roof while not requiring major structural changes to the roof for the system to be installed.
In view of the foregoing, the system of the invention provides a solar-powered water heating system that provides heated water to a pool in an aesthetically-pleasing, leak-resistant manner. The invention provides a heat gathering unit disposed in a tray that fits within the deck boards of a typical roof. Shingles are disposed over the heat gathering unit and any leaks that occur within the heat gathering unit flow out over the top of the shingles. A drain conduit is provided below supply and return pipes so that any leaks flowing out of the supply and return pipes and their connections with the heat gathering unit will be directed out of the building structure to a location where the leak may be readily detected.
The entire system fits within existing roof structures and below the roof covering so that the system does not detract from the aesthetics of the building.